Rikisaka Hraki
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Rikisaka is a 2.23 m (7'4'') tall female Aezkul of the Aezrik type. A set of long Lan wings grow out of her back. Her build is lithe and elegant, having never endured physical labor. However, her wing muscles are strong and well-toned due to the many long range flights she has undertaken in her lifetime. Her primary scale color is a very faint blue, and her secondary color is white. Her paws and tail tip look like she dipped them in white paint, and white little splotches cover her neck, back, and top of her tail. Her chest plates are as white as her paws. Half of her wings are also covered in white. The edge between white and light blue is wavy, like it has been loosely painted on. Due to her advanced age, the scales are starting to turn grey. Two very lightly curved horns grow out of the back of her head, and medium-length spikes jut out of her hide along her spine and tail. Personality Riki is a very respectful person. She always treats every Aezkul with the required respect, but is also especially careful in how she treats members of a foreign culture. She'd hate to offend a stranger; they could provide interesting tales after all! This goes so far that she even tries to imitate the behaviour of the people she visits to the best of her ability. Riki also believes it is wrong to judge people of another culture without knowing their background first, even if their culture is considered crude or outright wrong by other Aezkul. Having grown up among loving parents and being the partner of a caring male, Riki herself has grown up to and always remained a kind person. No matter how often she witnessed that Threa can be a cruel world, for example when hearing that another Sozlin had been eaten by beasts or slain by raiders, she always remained kind herself. Her motto is: "A cruel world can only be endured if it is populated with kind souls." Her kindness can be dangerous; Riki is a bit too trusting. Her first assumption is that people have a good heart until they prove her wrong. She's also terrible at figuring out when someone lies. Riki is also a rather indepedent spirit. She does not like being tied to a place or commit to things deeply. The only exception to this is Arako. She certainly commited her heart to him, otherwise she would not have stayed with him for the last few centuries! Now that Riki has grown old, she lost a bit of her wild spirit. She's sincerely considering settling down, perhaps try for hatchlings still. Most dear to Riki are her home, the Republic of the Zule, and her Sozlin friends, the members of the tribe Live-On-Rocky-Shores. Both she considers worth fighting for and to neither does she want anything bad to happen. However, no matter how much she loves the Republic, she does not share the opinion that the Aezkul have a given right to claim and colonize every mountain range on Threa. While the Aezkul may have controlled them in the past, they gave them up to fight each other in the Thousand Years War. In Riki's opinion it is the right of the people living beneath the mountains to claim them, given how long the former Aezkul owners were gone. Likes & Dislikes Likes: * History, especially that of Sozlin * Sea food * Traveling and hearing tales * The sea in general, how it looks, sounds, and feels Dislikes: * Violence * Starless Jungle, it is such a dangerous, creepy place * Sea urchins, tastes good, but annoying when one steps on them Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * Wisdom, knowing history has allowed her to learn from mistakes from ages past * Enduring flyer * Intelligent Weaknesses: * Bad combatant * Too trusting Story Biography Rikisaka, Riki for short, hatched on the Duskday of the 8th Week of Summer in 436 ar. She grew up in a solitary family nearby Aez’zavar. There she was raised well by two loving parents. Having only wanted one child, they never bothered making more eggs together after Rikisaka, meaning she never had siblings. Her parents weren’t solitary because they disliked the Republic, they just liked to live on their own. However, they did visit Aez’zavar plenty of times and always took Riki along on their visits. They also had her taught by one of the historians of Aez’zavar wind temple. From him she learned how to read, write, and a bit about the history of the Republic. From her mentor she also received a general affinity for history. But she didn’t want to focus on the history of the Republic, that was already well documented. She thought about the history of the smaller nations of Threa, especially those that mattered little, but still have histories of their own, and decided to read up on them. When she turned 21 in 457 ar, she began studying the history of the Sozlin Tribes that live on the shores of Threa. She was intrigued by what she read, but also shocked that so little was known about these lin. It was during this time that she met Arako, an Aezkiel miner what works in the copper mines near Aez’zavar. Both got along very well, and within two years they became a loving couple. After living together for half a year, Riki decided it is finally time to visit the Sozlin Tribes herself. She would have done this much sooner, but getting together with Arako distracted her. So in late 459 ar she finally flew to the Aezkul Outpost near Treztown to learn Sozlin. With the help of an Aezkul who spoke Trez and Aez, and a Sozlin that spoke Trez and Soz, she learned to speak Soz over the span of more than a year. Arako stayed in Aez’zavar, but she visited him plenty of times. In early 461 ar – when the Second War of the Hightribes began – she was finally ready to head out to the Sozlin Tribes. She visited those that live at the western shore of the Starless Jungle, to avoid Gren kulslayers. Due to her friendly appearance, respectful behavior, and kind personality, she didn’t have any trouble establishing first contact. From there she traveled further north along the coast, meeting more and more Sozlin tribes on her path. She spend a whole year traveling up and down the coast before returning home. Plenty of lore was written down in that year, which she presented to historians at home. Impressed by her work, they told her that if she keeps at it, she could very well receive the honor of being considered a scholar. This made her decide to visit the Sozlin tribes every year, usually around the middle of the year, when they hold their moon festival. Unfortunately this meant she wouldn’t be starting a family with Arako any time soon, but he and she are fine with that. Now it is late 467 ar, and she’s just back in Aez’zavar, where her and Arako's lair is located. Ongoing Story Unknown. Trivia * Riki's name was once Rikkizaka Haziku, but that was deemed too Asian * She will play an important role in a future D&D campaign * She is meant to be primarily RPed in the time beyond 467 ar Gallery Temporary.png|Example Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Kul Category:Aezkul